danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Rollo
Chloe Lolo is a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility pub. Plot Volume 4 Two days after Bell defeated the minotaur, a party was held for Bell at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell and Lili had Syr and Ryuu join them. Ryuu asked Bell whether he had any party members other than the two of them to which he admitted that he didn't. She warned him that to go deeper in the dungeon he needed more party members. Bell thought about it but couldn't think of anyone that could join, as the only candidate, Naaza had a trauma about the dungeon after almost dying. As Bell contemplated on what to do, a drunk Mord came over and told him that they would help him if Bell shared the girls that were with him, wondering how much Bell paid for them to be with him. Bell was disgusted at Mord and at his companions who were leering at Syr and Lili. Mord made a fatal mistake when he tried to place his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu took Bell's glass, emptied it, and covered Mord's hand with it. She twisted the glass and pushed him away from her. Arnya and Chloe smashed chairs over the heads of Mord's level two companions and knocked them out in one hit while complaining the men were a handful to deal with. Lunoire cautioned them while cleaning plates, telling them that their Elf was vicious and they'd better not fight with her. Mord became angry and drew his weapon to attack Ryuu. Mia smashed a table to intimidate them and told them to leave or else. Mord paid for their food and dragged his companions out of the Hostess of Fertility. Volume 5 Hermes visited the Hostess of Fertility along with Asfi to recruit Ryuu. Lunoire told him that the place was closed but Hermes walked right past her to Ryuu. She wondered why he was here until he asked for the help of Tempest. Once Hermes said the name everyone in the room instantly showed murderous intent toward him, ready to destroy any threat toward their fellow members. Ryuu asked Hermes if he was threatening her to which he replied that he wasn't and that he simply wanted her to help them rescue Bell from the Dungeon. Syr also asked Ryuu to save Bell. Not wanting to disappoint Syr and not wanting to let Bell die either, Ryuu agreed to come. Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, and the others cheered her on and promised to make up an excuse for her. Ryuu thanked them and left the Hostess of Fertility to prepare. Volume 7 One of the jobs that Bell had to do was fix the Hostess of Fertility dormitory after being stopped by Arnya and Lunoire. Chloe jokingly offered him her panties when he finished to which Bell politely refused while red faced. Ryuu hit the three of them over the head and dragged them off to let Bell work. After he finished he was greeted by Syr and Ryuu who offered him lunch at the Hostess of Fertility. He was about to accept when Syr smelled the scent of the Entertainment District and he knew he would be in trouble if she recognized the scent. Bell quickly ran off leaving the two of them surprised. Volume 8 During Rakia's siege of Orario, Bell went to the Hostess of Fertility as usual to meet Syr only to learn that she wasn't there. A little while before Bell sometimes had Mikoto make lunch for him because he thought it could lessen the amount of work for Syr. However, Ryuu came to their home pleading for him to continue to accept her lunches as apparently they were being forced to taste them in his place. Lunoire mentioned that Syr sometimes disappeared for a period of time and would always come back a while later. Bell suggested that they could ask her directly at her home to which the others realized that they didn't know where Syr lived, let alone her private life. Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire tried to give him a quest to go find her but Ryuu rejected it by telling Bell that he didn't need to take it seriously. Category:Hostess of Fertility